Los cinco momentos
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Los cinco momentos en que los cinco sentidos les pertenecieron el uno al otro.


Holi! Yatziri por aquí. Paso rápido a publicar esto porque me traume de manera fuerte con esto así que espero que les agrade. Es de dos partes así que me falta la de Cindy.

¿Un comentario? Sería mucho pedir, les juro que mejoraré en cuanto pueda.

Sin más... aquí va. Por cierto: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS. PERO SEGURO QUE SABEN DE QUIEN SON.

* * *

Los cinco momentos en que Jimmy percibía a Cindy

El primero fue en los pasillos del colegio, en la tarde. Cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes corrían a la libertad que el fin de labores les otorgaba.

Los chicos y chicas de preparatoria se aglutinaban en los reducidos espacios del pasillo para extraer de sus respectivos casilleros lo que necesitaban, él requería de un libro bastante grande de física general, sin el que probablemente no sería capaz de recrear a la perfección su proyecto del mes próximo.

Al instante se dio cuenta de que no podría acceder a su casillero si no esperaba un poco más, hasta que los estudiantes se movieran. Así que apoyó todo su peso en la pared más cercana y que no estaba cubierta de chicos presurosos. No se percató de que en realidad era una puerta hasta que ésta se abrió y él cayó de espaldas.

En su intento de aferrarse a algo había tomado la mano de alguien, por el peso extra que sentía sobre su estomago estaba seguro de que había jalado a esa persona en su patética desventura. Ambos estaban en el suelo.

Reconoció de manera rápida un olor bastante agradable, manzanas. Si no estuviera bastante seguro de que había caído en la escuela, probablemente su mente (con todo y sus sentidos de percepción atrofiados) le dirían de inmediato que estaba en un huerto, donde los manzanos son bastante abundantes y el olor penetra en tu nariz hasta que te sientes envuelto en él.

Justo así se sentía, envuelto en una nube de aroma agradable. Respiro profundamente, acompasado y relajado.

Abrió los ojos, una chica le miraba a través de su cabello rubio. Bastó una fracción de segundo para reconocer la mirada curiosa al otro lado, era Cinthya (Cindy para los amigos y Cindy para él, que amaba fastidiarla con ese nombre). Ella miraba sus manos fuertemente apretadas, él se percató de que estaba oliendo su piel.

Su piel, que tenía el aroma de un huerto de manzanas en temporada. Jimmy pensó si ese peculiar olor se debía a algún tipo de jabon corporal potente que se había quedado grabado en esa piel blanca después de usarlo asiduamente.

-Eres un torpe, Nerdtron –bufó ella con el ceño fruncido y levantándose rápidamente del suelo. Sacudiéndose el polvo invisible.

Él se levantó, siendo consciente de los ligeros pinchazos de dolor en su cuerpo.

-Lo lamento. –musitó él, con el sarcasmo leve que solía ocupar con ella. –No sabía que había alguien en el salón cuando se supone que debería estar vacio.

La chica se sonrojo, furiosa. Dirigiéndole un bufido molesto.

-Algunas de las personas normales no pueden escribir tan aprisa como les gustaría.

Y así, dejándolo a él con una sonrisita burlona, Cindy se deslizó por los pasillos de una escuela medianamente vacía con el olor irresistible de las manzanas tras ella. Un olor que se quedó en la memoria de Jimmy bastante tiempo, provocándole un sobresalto en el pecho cada vez que lo percibía.

* * *

El segundo sucedió en su casa, en el desayunador, específicamente. Era una noche de verano que oscilaba entre el calor y el viento gélido. Jimmy se había despertado en medio de la noche con la firme idea de empezar un proyecto bastante prometedor.

Necesitaba un montón de cables y capacitores, tal vez un poco de limadura de fierro y pasta de dientes para la ligera explosión… pasó por la cocina, percatándose de un brillo extraño que se proyectaba desde el exterior.

Cuando se asomó por la ventana la vio. Era Cindy, acostada sobre el césped en el jardín delantero de su casa. Su cabello reflejaba la luz de las farolas y el colgante en su cuello, el brillo que había llamado su atención.

Habían pasado años desde que la viera tan fijamente; probablemente unos seis u ocho, estaban en la educación primaria en aquel entonces. Ahora faltaban unos meses para la graduación de la preparatoria y debía admitir que el aspecto de su compañera había cambiado con el tiempo.

Era más baja que él ahora, cuando de pequeños ella solía ser la más alta. Su piel era lisa, de apariencia suave, cremosa, ligera y sumamente frágil, blanca, sin imperfección alguna. No quedaban rastros de las molestas erupciones que había poseído en la secundaria.

Su cuerpo era bastante aceptable, anatómicamente proporcionado. Sus músculos eran fuertes, los movimientos ligeros. Tal vez se debía a las prácticas de karate cuando era aún más joven y las clases de baile que tomó más adelante. En palabras de sus amigos (palabras que llegaban a irritarle bastante en ocasiones), Cindy era _sexy. _Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, olviden esa palabra, demasiado. Cindy era bastante bella. Sus curvas eran tan marcadas que parecían un trazo en una hoja en blanco; su cuello era bastante tentador, su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, su cintura estrecha, las caderas… sacudió la cabeza y miró el rostro de ella. Mejor concentrarse en cosas más amables.

Pero lo que encontró ahí no fue necesariamente más amable. Cindy tenía unas facciones redondas que la hacían ver más infantil de lo que debería de verse, sus pómulos estaban llenos y dulcemente coloreados de color rosa, por la humedad del clima, sus pequeñas orejas estaban a penas ocultas por los risos de su cabello.

Su dorado cabello, brillante como el oro, suave como seda y con olor a manzana. Los rizos definían las facciones, delimitaban su visión haciendo de sus pupilas un círculo grande. Uno de los mechones caía sobre sus ojos, ella bufaba, tratando de arrojarlo lejos. Entonces Jimmy fue incapaz de ver sus ojos.

Le pareció entrar en un campo de césped. Los ojos de Cindy eran verdes, brillantes y esperanzadores mirando el firmamento, las estrellas infinitas quemándose a millones de años luz.

Jimmy suspiro y se llenó de ese fenómeno humano que era su compañera de escuela. Un experimento único en su tipo, una maravilla en el universo en la que él era un observador pasivo de su belleza, al igual que lo era ella de las estrellas.

* * *

El tercer momento fue durante sus discusiones de los jueves, en los asientos del trasporte. Por alguna extraña razón habían decidido sentarse juntos, esperar el uno al otro en la esquina para hacer de sus mañanas una experiencia gratamente verbal.

Cindy había subido al transporte tarde, cuando éste casi se iba. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía en ondas suaves por su espalda hasta la altura de la cintura. Sus ojos verde césped eran escasamente visibles a través de la cortina que era su dorado cabello.

Sus siempre comunes pantalones cortos habían sido remplazados por simples pantalones azules de mezclilla, y la ligera blusa verde ahora estaba opacada por una sudadera verde. Era invierno.

Se sentó a su lado con la respiración agitada y trayendo consigo la famosa nube de olor manzana.

-¿Se te pegaron las sabanas, Vortex? –se escuchó decir con una sonrisa que pretendía ser más amable que burlona. Ella río.

-Algo así –fue su escueta respuesta. Su voz sonaba bastante diferente, más melodiosa. A pesar de que había susurrado, él encontraba su voz bastante atrayente, se acercó a ella.

-¿Porqué hablas tan bajo? –preguntó él buscando su mirada. Ella rodo los ojos, bufando.

-¿Cuál crees que es la razón, niño genio? Estoy enferma. –susurró de nuevo ella, molesta. Cindy siempre estaba molesta con él… siempre molestamente sonrojada. Y adorable.

-Tal vez necesites esto –dijo él. Mostrando el parche de la salud que había perfeccionado hace tiempo, ella se apartó de él de un salto.

-De ninguna manera, Nerdtron. No voy a quedar peor por culpa de tus experimentos dementes. Confío en los doctores – musito ella, con un ronco bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Gallina –susurró él lo bastante fuerte para que lo escuchara. – Se me había olvidado lo extraña que eres, ninguno de mis experimentos funcionaría con alguien tan raro como tú. Eres única en el planeta.

Jimmy había visto su semblante mientras hablaba, detrás de esa interminable máscara de molestia, podía verla ligeramente ofendida y dolida con respecto a decirle rara. Pero eso último que salió de su boca… eso que sólo afirmaba lo que él pensaba de ella (que era única en el mundo) provocó un destello en los ojos verde césped que le miraban, ojos perfilados de un adorable sonrojo.

Aquella tarde ella le había enviado una canción, entonces él supo que estaba perdido.

* * *

El cuarto y el quinto momento sucedieron el mismo día, tal vez en la misma hora. Aún no es capaz de decir si su cerebro seguía estando en funcionamiento.

Había descubierto, bastante acertadamente por supuesto, de manera científicamente comprobada que Cindy embotaba una parte importante de su lógica y razonamiento cuando estaba cerca. Su aroma lo perdía en el espacio, sus ojos en el tiempo.

La primavera estaba en su apogeo, el parque silencioso y ellos estudiaban cálculo integral. Cindy le había pedido asesorías ya que había sacado un nueve en el último examen. Algo que, en palabras de ella, no era posible o siquiera suficiente en sus expectativas educacionales.

Así que en vez de ir a la casa de alguien (o a su laboratorio) habían decidido caminar hasta el parque, un haya bastante grande les daba sombra y entonces, entre integrales, variables, lápices, gomas y errores habían quedado en esa incómoda situación.

En la que él había acomodado uno de esos rizos indomables detrás de su rostro y ella alzó la vista, sus ojos verdes mirándole fijamente, interrogantes. Entonces él había balbuceado tonterías y ella se había reído de él, sin burla alguna.

Cindy se había acomodado entre sus piernas, así que los dos estaban sentados, él veía sobre su hombro las integrales a resolver y la curvatura de su cuello y los risos de su cabello con olor a manzana embotadora.

Las manos curiosas habían abrazado la cintura de Cindy gentilmente, atrayéndola a él, a su cuerpo, porque él la necesitaba. No sabía desde cuándo y por supuesto que tampoco se daba ni una idea del por qué. Tal vez no lo quería reconocer aún.

Ella le preguntó algo, sobre la integración por partes y si el coeficiente "e" podía dividirse pero él solo vio sus ojos, sólo la acercó más y acarició su estomago con una mano, su cabello con la otra, sus mejillas, sus orejas, su nariz echa bolita y sus labios tentadores.

La textura era quizá más suave y tersa de lo que imaginó alguna vez, sentir la sangre acumulándose en esas mejillas abultadas era, quizá, el descubrimiento más emocionante pero besarla.

Besarla, así, de la manera en que sucedió después fue épico. Fue el descubrimiento de su vida.

Infinitamente mejor que cuando vio su primer átomo. Besarla era estar en ese átomo. Era una oportunidad de entre miles, sentir esa presión suave, delicada, adictiva era sencillo. Podía acostumbrarse a eso, al suspiro que ella dejaba salir cuando abría los labios de él siendo gentil, podía acostumbrarse a sentir su cintura bajo sus manos. A morder el labio inferior de Cindy cuando ella quisiera alejarse para que ella le diera un beso pequeño antes de tomar aire y verlo con esos ojos verdes, a marearlo con ese aroma a manzana para escuchar la canción que le había dado el invierno pasado mientras la llamaba para pedirle una cita, sin integrales en medio.


End file.
